Crash
by FrostyFeline
Summary: Accidents happen, but this is one accident that Fubuki will never forget. R&R please! this is my first fic eva! Ryo/Fubuki


Disclaimer: ApocalypseJewel doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or the characters.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**:**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

So this is what dying is like...It feels strange. My body is here, but my mind feels a million miles away. I have only two regrets. One, I will never live to see Sho go to the pro league and two, I will never be able to see _him_ ever again. All because of a stupid drunk driver. This is God's way of punishing me for hurting my friends and family during my Hell Kaiser phase. I don't think I have much time, I remember the accident so clearly now. The one that will soon claim my life.

Flashback

_I was walking across the road; the light had just gone green. I was halfway across and all of a sudden the sound of screeching tyres was all I could hear. My friends were at a cafe across the road I was going to cross. They heard the screech and turned around quickly. They froze in shock as they saw that I was hit. Asuka screamed. Fubuki was running towards me not caring about the traffic lights. 'GO BACK' I wanted to yell at him, but I couldn't. My voice was gone. _

"_Call an ambulance!" Fubuki was screaming as his voice cracked.  
"Someone stop the bleeding!" Asuka shrieked._

_I was bleeding? Huh, guess you don't really feel anything when you're on the brink of death._

"_Nii-san! Someone help my Nii-san!" Sho wailed.  
"I felt someone wrapping something around my side.  
"Ryo! Ryo! Please! Say something!" I heard Fubuki sobbing. He wrapped his arms around me.  
"Please! Someone, help me carry him!" he begged.  
"Buky" I whisper.  
"Hold on Ryo!"_

_I felt myself being lifted. I was put in an ambulance on a stretcher. Fubuki was sitting with me holding my hand. Asuka and Sho had somehow smuggled themselves on board too. I feel at peace. The people I care about most in the world were here with me. If it were any other circumstance I would've been the happiest man alive. But as fate would have it I'm _dying, _in case you didn't get the hint, I got hit by a _car, HARD_. _

End flashback

"I am so sorry to say this" the doctor, presumably, said.  
"No" Asuka gasped.  
"He isn't going to survive. The crash was a very direct one. It broke several bones and ruptured vital organs. He has an hour left" the doctor said solemnly.  
"NO! RYO! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!" Fubuki sobbed.  
"NII-SAN! DON'T DIE! WHAT AM I GONNA DO?" Sho wailed.  
"Please Ryo-san. Live. If not for Sho then for Fubuki" Asuka begged.  
"Sho, Judai will be there for you when I am gone. He is a good Aniki. Asuka I can't control this anymore than you can. Fubuki, I am so very sorry. We should've had more time. Never forget that I love you with all my heart. I will miss all of you. Perhaps we will meet again, perhaps not. All I know is, I am sorry for all I have done and I care so much for all of you that I think I would explode if I cared more. I will never forget any of you. I leave all that I have to give to the three of you. Fubuki, you have stolen my heart. It sounds cheesy, I know but it's true. Sho, take my deck, my soul. Asuka, my knowledge is yours. You three are the ones I care most about in the world and you have all changed me in ways that you can't imagine. So these are my parting words. Farewell. I love you all so much. If I had my way this wouldn't be happening and we would all have infinite time together. But, it isn't possible; already Death is coming to meet me. Fubuki - my heart, Sho - my soul and Asuka - my mind. I say Goodbye. I may see you in the afterlife, or not. I will always remember and love all of you." I finished my speech smiling, sadly.  
Asuka, Fubuki and Sho had tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Don't die on us" Fubuki sobbed into my blanket.  
"Nii-san" Sho cried.  
"Ryo" Asuka sniffed.  
"It's ok" I whisper. "Goodbye"

I heard the flat line. Then, nothing.

Fubuki's POV:

I heard the flat line. I gasped.

"RYO!" I sobbed. I start bawling. Screw self image I don't **CENSORED **care anymore. I can't even hear Asuka and Sho trying to soothe me, yet they are crying too. I run out of the hospital letting the tears fall freely. I spot the man who was driving the car that claimed Ryo's life.

"YOU BASTARD!" I shriek at him.  
"Huh?" He looks utterly confused.  
"YOU KILLED HIM! WHY! WHY DID YOU KILL HIM? "I'm so miserable and angry at the same time. I don't care if I get arrested for beating the crap out of this guy. Actually, come to think of it, I don't care about anything anymore.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" he slurred.  
"YOU **CENSORED **KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED RYO!" I scream. The tears are still falling.  
"Wha-?"  
"YOU **CENSORED **BASTARD! YOU SHOULD GO ROT IN HELL! YOU'RE A MURDERER!" I can't believe I have this many tears. There is a crowd surrounding me and the drunken man who killed him. I throw a punch at him, but someone pulls me back. Then I run all the way back home. When I get there I run up to my bedroom and collapse on the bed crying.

Why did he have to die? What did he ever do wrong? I know I shouldn't neglect Asuka and Sho. But I just feel...hollow. My heart feels as though someone has ripped it to shreds, thrown it into ice cold water until it froze, tossed it into the flames of Hell then dissolved it in the most powerful acid in the world 10 times. It is worse than anything I have ever felt. This must be why they call it heartbreak. Because that's what it is. My heart has broken. It isn't whole anymore, and it can't be fixed. My only reason to live now is taking care of Asuka and Sho if he needs it.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**:**_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

R&R please or Krys will get you! She knows where you live!


End file.
